


singular

by kiyala



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Jaeger Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They try it because Pentecost takes one look at them and says, "I'm curious to see how this will work out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	singular

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my "The Drift" square for [Jaegercon Bingo](http://jaegercon.tumblr.com/post/57225250646/).

They try it because Pentecost takes one look at them and says, "I'm curious to see how this will work out."

They're curious too, so they join the program. There's a lot of training before they're even ready to be hooked up to the newly developed three-way pons set up. They spend hours in the Kwoon room, all three of them fighting at once, until Pentecost is certain that they can all read each other without a single mistake. 

It feels like a joke, because they've been reading each other's thoughts and movements for as long as they can remember, but they go with it anyway. Jin leads, Hu and Cheung follow half a step behind. This isn't a dialogue as much as it's a song, a dance, something they've done with basketballs since they were boys, knives when they were teenagers, looking out for each other and nobody else. This is a much bigger responsibility. They've worked together all their lives, but they've never had to care about anyone else before. Now, they have to use their knowledge of each other, their ability to communicate without words, and protect everyone else. 

Jin is ready to do it. Hu is interested to see what will happen. Cheung wants to know _how_ they're going to do it.

Crimson Typhoon is built especially for them, and by the time its construction is complete, Pentecost deems them ready to graduate from Jaeger Academy and find out if a three-way drift is possible.

They enter the conn-pod of Crimson Typhoon and Jin automatically takes the position at the back, while Hu and Cheung take the ones at the front, on either side. The decision happens without the need for a single word. It's already promising. Crimson Typhoon is theirs and it already feels like they all belong where they are, in their matching suits, ready to commence the neural handshake. 

Pentecost counts them down. They're thrown into their memories and identical as they may be, here is where they find the little differences between each other. The same memory, told twice, thrice, with tiny variations that say this one's from Jin, that one's Hu, that other one is Cheung's.

"How's it going in there, gentlemen?" Pentecost asks, when Tendo declares their neural handshake is strong and holding.

"Good, sir," the three of them reply in unison. They don't know how else to reply to that. 

It feels different while at the same time, it doesn't feel like anything has changed. They've always felt as though they are three parts of the same person and in the Drift, they truly are. The three of them move Crimson Typhoon's three arms, hands balled into fists, stacking them on top of each other. 

Tendo lets out a whoop. The three of them smile.


End file.
